Hypergamer's Battle Chef Brigade Guest Character
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: I'm considering this a One shot and no plans to add other Characters for now. This one features quotes and dialogues, for the introduction, and his win/lose quotes, if my Self-Insert is a Guest Character in 'Battle Chef Brigade'.


**(For the sake of this game, Casts from another Show/Game will be Humanized because Foodness.)**

 **Name:** Dirk  
(His style of cooking is a mixture of American and Italian.)

 **Creature:** Human  
 **Class:** Gunslinger  
 **Weapon:** Cleaver & Guns  
 **Element:** Earth

 **Age:** 19  
 **Hometown:** Unknown  
 **Fav. Food:** Pizza

 **HP:** 6/6  
 **MP:** 0/0 (Uses Ammo Instead)  
 **Inventory:** 9

 **Movesets:**

Standard: A slow but average-power swing.  
Down: A slow horizontal swing.  
Up: A slow upward uppercut swing  
Air: A slow over-head quarter-clock swing.

Defensive: Does a Leap-to-Roll to avoid attacks. Invincible when used.

Skill A: Pull trigger of a Gun. If out of ammo, reloads automatically.  
Skill B: Switch between three different guns equipped.  
Skill C: Moves the Crosshair to another Target on Screen.

 **C.E. Combat Items:**  
Health Stone (+3 Health)  
Light Jacket (+Increases Speed and Leap-to-Roll length)  
Heart Pin (+Increases Health Regen)  
Ammo Pouch (+Speeds up Reload)  
Zoom Scope (+Increases power on Guns)  
Anti-Armor (+Bullets pierce through enemies)  
Silver Lead (+All Poisons are removed from Ingredients)  
Special Glasses (+Zooms a bit out to be in range of guns)

 **C.E. Firearm Items:**  
90mm Pistol (Quick but weak Close-Range weapon. 8 Shots per reload)  
Buffalo Rifle (Powerful Long Range Weapon with slow reload. 1 Shot per reload)  
P.A. Shotgun (Weapon with Wide range shooting 8-pellets. 4 Shots per reload.)  
Military Rifle (Semi-Weak version but improved Reloading. 3 Shots per reload.)  
Burst SMG (Rapid-Firing weapon, fires 3 per trigger. 5 Shots per reload.)  
Gold Revolver (Medium-powered C.R. Weapon. 6 shots per reload)  
Bow and Arrow (A primitive weapon. Charge longer for powerful shot. 1 Shot)  
Coach Gun (A double-barrel shotgun. 12x2-pellets per shot. 1 Shot per reload)

 **C.E. Cooking Items:**  
Journeyman Expertise: Rainbow Power (+Bonus: Serve a Dish with 3 or more Rainbow Gems used for Matching)  
Pizza Garlic Powder (+ 4 1x2 Green Sauce)  
Can of Pasta Sauce (+ 4 1x2 Red Sauce)  
Copper Tongs (+ Keeps fragile gems from shattering)

 **C.E. Cookware Items:**  
Grandpa's Grill Pan (+ Match 2, Semi-Slowly Promotes, Combo Bonus)*  
Replaces Combo Pan  
Tailgate Pot (+ Match 2, - Cannot match Blue)

 **(With that done, lets move on to the Quotes)**

 **Judge's Quote when using 'Journeyman Expertise: Rainbow Power'**

"You took fantastic methods using the RAINBOWs for your Dish."

 **Generic Intro Quotes**

"Shall we do this?"

"My trigger fingers are itching."

"Time for a Cook."

"Earth isn't just my Personal Element."

 **Specific Character Quotes**

Mina: We are still enemies, Dirk.  
Dirk: There's no need to be Hostile.

Dirk: Okay, why do you hate me?  
Mina: I shouldn't answer that to you.

Thrash: Time for Melee Combat 101.  
Dirk: Thanks, but I'm sticking to Firearms.

Dirk: Now there's a Challenge.  
Thrash: You sure you wanna take me on?

Ziggy: You're not the only Distance Fighter.  
Dirk: At least someone I can relate.

Dirk: So what's your theme of dish?  
Ziggy: All dark and halloween.

Kirin: I see you're into Mechanic too.  
Dirk: It's sort of a hobby.

Dirk: Your knife is broader like mine.  
Kirin: Ah, so you noticed my Santoku.

Rixal: What is the meaning of this Glare?  
Dirk: Thrash warned me all about you.

Dirk: So you're responsible for Monster's Mutations!  
Rixal: Then show me your proof, boy.

Shiv: You think this is a Game?!  
Dirk: That attitude is why you'll never be in a Brigade.

Dirk: You better not poison the Judges.  
Shiv: Tough! This is called Surviving!

Cynder: We may be friends, but there can be no Hesitation.  
Dirk: Same here, Ma'am.

Dirk: So you're the Winged Terror.  
Cynder: Formerly, but looks like you know me.

Spyro: Is it necessary to carry those around?  
Dirk: It comes with my Proficiencies.

Dirk: Spyro, haven't seen you in awhile.  
Spyro: Nice to see you again.

Dark Spyro: I will destroy all Opposers!  
Dirk: I will free you, Spyro. Just you wait.

Dirk: Wait, you're not the same Spyro.  
Dark Spyro: No. I am a better and aggressive Dragon than that Spyro.

Hunter: I sense that you are a Great Warrior.  
Dirk: All thanks to my grand ancestors.

Dirk: Did Spyro sent you to train me?  
Hunter: Prove me your own Rifle Skills.

Bianca: You remind me of Ratchet.  
Dirk: So another Gunslinger exists.

Dirk: Can a Sorcerer even Cook?  
Bianca: Let me show you what I've learned.

Elora: Don't think I can hold back.  
Dirk: Same to you, ma'am.

Dirk: Fauns and Satyrs confuses me.  
Elora: Maybe I can offer myself as a Tutor.

 **Other Quotes**

(Reloading) "Gotta Reload." "Need to reload."  
(Dying) "Oh Geez!" "That hurts!"  
(Time Running out) "Not much time left." "Those Judges can't wait."

Gems Level up  
"Looks Tasty."  
"They're gonna like this."  
"This will do."  
"What else should I add?"  
(If Mina's the Opponent) "Watch this, Mina."

Fragile Gems Shatter/Poison Explodes  
"Oh! Not good!"  
"It's gonna hurt my Dish."  
"At least I got more room."

Fragile Gems downgrade  
"At least better than a Shatter."  
"It's fine."  
"Time to upgrade it again."

Poison Explodes but far away from the Gems  
"Poison begone."  
"Good my Gems are Safe."  
(If Shiv's the Opponent) "I won't cook like the Poisoner."

Match Won

Kamin: "The Style-Hybrid Cook Prevails once again! What next American Dish will await us next time?"

"Heck yes!"  
"Score one for the Cowboy."  
"Now that's how I Cook."  
(vs Mina) "What do you say to that?"

Match Lost

"No one can be Perfect."  
"I still got lots to learn."  
"You've earned my respect."


End file.
